


The Longest Job

by emanthony, Lam Vũ (blaues_universum)



Series: The Biggest Change [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/pseuds/emanthony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaues_universum/pseuds/Lam%20V%C5%A9





	The Longest Job

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Longest Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509927) by [emanthony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/pseuds/emanthony). 
  * A translation of [The Longest Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509927) by [emanthony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/pseuds/emanthony). 



Illumi bị đá ra khỏi nhà.

 

"Con đang bị phạt."

 

Illumi nhìn qua nhìn lại hai vị thân sinh. Cha anh, Silva, nằm dài trên cái trường kỉ có họa tiết rối rắm trong phòng thay đồ của Kikyo. Kikyo sụt sịt thành tiếng và đi qua đi lại đằng sau ông chồng, chiếc váy dài kêu "shh-shh-shh" theo từng bước chân.

 

"Con làm cha mẹ không vừa lòng chỗ nào à?" Illumi hỏi tới.

 

"Illumi--" Kikyo bắt đầu, nhưng bị Silva ngắt lời.

 

"Không hề, Illumi. Có lẽ con nên coi nó như một nhiệm vụ thôi. Con cũng đã ở thế giới bên ngoài nhiều năm rồi mà. Trước đây con đâu hề cảm thấy chuyện đó khó khăn. Giờ con cũng sẽ không thấy có gì đáng ngại," ông nói.

 

Illumi chớp mắt một cái thật chậm. "Trong những nhiệm vụ đó con luôn về đây sau khi xong việc. Nhưng giờ cha đang bảo con không được quay về đây ở nữa."

Kikyo vòng qua cái trường kỷ tới chỗ Illumi, và đặt đôi bàn tay đang đeo găng ren lên hai má anh. Khi bà đi giầy gót cao như vậy, họ gần như cao bằng nhau, nhưng nhiều năm rồi Illumi không thật sự nhìn mặt bà. Giờ anh cũng không thể làm vậy, vì bà đang đeo một tấm bạc mỏng che đi đôi mắt mình.

 

"Illumi. Không có gì thay đổi cả. Con sẽ hoàn thành nhiệm vụ cho gia tộc. Ám sát hay vận chuyển hay bất kì điều gì. Đúng không?"

 

"Tất nhiên ạ," anh nói.

 

"Điểm khác biệt ở đây là giờ con sẽ có nơi chốn của riêng mình. Đúng không?" Khi anh không trả lời, Kikyo rít lên, "Đúng không?"

 

"Vâng, thưa mẹ."

 

Silva cười một tiếng. "Chắn chắn là con biết chuyện này sẽ xảy ra mà. Thái ấp của gia tộc luôn thuộc về người thừa kế."

 

"Nơi này thuộc về Killu," Illumi nói, hầu như chỉ để cho bản thân mình nghe.

 

"Hẳn rồi."

 

Tại sao lại là bây giờ? Killua vẫn chưa trở về. Trong trang viên vẫn còn những đứa trẻ Zoldyck vẫn cần sự chăm sóc. Thậm chí khi Alluka đi rồi thì vẫn còn Kalluto. Và cả Milluki cũng cần được quan tâm nữa dù nó đã lớn tướng rồi. Illumi đã dành quá nhiều thời gian chăm sóc các cậu em trai của mình, nên anh chưa hề thật sự nghĩ đến khả năng là một ngày nào đó anh sẽ không cần làm vậy nữa. Anh đã làm việc này cả đời rồi. Khi không ám sát, anh chăm sóc bọn trẻ.

 

Đó thực sự là hai điều duy nhất mà anh có thể làm tốt; việc này cứ như thể bị cắt ra làm hai vậy.

 

“Con vẫn sẽ phải theo dõi từng bước của Kalluto và Killua. Và hơn bao giờ hết, con phải theo dõi và báo cáo về _nó_.” cha anh nói, phá vỡ dòng suy nghĩ của anh bằng sự nhắc nhở về quyền năng của Alluka. “Nhiệm vụ đó vẫn cần con làm.”

 

Illumi thở dài đầy tiếc nuối. Mọi thứ sẽ không còn như trước nữa. Nhưng anh đồng ý, như mọi khi, “Vâng, thưa cha. Con sẽ đi trong hôm nay.”

 

“Ôi!” Mẹ anh thét lên, tiếng kêu của bà vang vọng giữa những bức tường được dán giấy, “Ôi, thân là mẹ – phải làm chuyện này thật đau đớn quá!” Bà ngả về trước và kéo Illumi vào một cái ôm. Anh ngây ngốc nhìn cha mình qua vai bà, nãy giờ vẫn đang mỉm cười. 

 

Và Illumi phải nghĩ ra xem giờ nên đi đâu.

 

* * *

 

Các quản gia đã tổ chức một bữa tối chia tay. Illumi, đang mặc bộ đồ xuất hành thông thường đen từ đầu đến chân, bị lôi vào phòng tiệc tối, mấy cái túi xách bị bỏ lại ở hành lang. Cha anh, ông nội, mẹ và Kalluto đều có mặt cùng với nhiều gia nhân.

 

“Milluki đâu ạ?”

 

“Milluki!” mẹ anh rít lên, “Thằng bé đang buồn lắm. Nó không chịu rời khỏi phòng!”

 

“Con mang nó xuống đây nhé?” Illumi hỏi, nhận ra nỗi đau qua giọng của mẹ. 

 

“Thôi thôi, cứ để con lợn con đó tự hầm bản thân trong đống suy nghĩ tệ hại của chính nó đi,” ông nội nói. 

 

Illumi gật đầu và nhìn thằng em trai duy nhất đang có mặt. Kalluto nhìn lại. Anh không yêu đứa này nhiều như Killu, nhưng chắc chắn nó đứng vị trí thứ hai. Sự cộng hưởng giữa tính khát máu từ mẹ và sự tính toán giống cha trong Kalluto rất thích hợp cho việc ám sát, và mỗi hành động giết chóc của nó khiến Illumi xúc động đến vỡ tim vì niềm tự hào gia đình. Ngừng lại một lúc, anh quỳ xuống và dang rộng hai tay để Kalluto có thể dễ dàng ngã vào cái ôm của mình.

 

Hai người không nói gì với nhau. Trong những đứa con nhà Zoldyck thì có lẽ Illumi và Kalluto giống nhau nhất. Họ thậm chí trông còn giống nhau, dù sở thích mặc kimono của Kalluto có phần nghiêm trang hơn những bộ quần áo hiện đại hợp mốt hơn của Illumi.

 

“Lũ trẻ con tụi bây đứa nào cũng thừa hưởng tính quá đà từ Kikyo,” ông nội càu nhàu, “Lúc nào cháu chẳng ở đây để lấy tư liệu về nhiệm vụ và lấy vũ khí. Dù sao thì cháu cũng bận đến nỗi hiếm khi về thái ấp mà. Pah.”

 

Một tiếng ho khiến cả phòng im lặng, một quản gia đưa tay về phía bàn ăn. „Bữa tối đã sẵn sàng.“

Mọi người đều ngồi xuống, thậm chí Milluki cũng tham gia cùng cả nhà bên bàn ăn dù không trả lời bất kì câu hỏi nào. Illumi ngồi giữa nó và Kalluto. Trong khi ăn, anh quay về phía cậu em trai nhỏ nhất của mình.

 

“Em vẫn đang tập luyện với phi tiêu sao đó hả?”

 

“Vâng,” Kalluto nói, miệng nhai một miếng cải brussel chiên mỡ thịt xông khói, “và cả dao nữa ạ. Em đã nhanh hơn rất nhiều rồi. Hiện giờ là một phần mười giây.”

 

“Em phải nhanh hơn nữa,” Illumi khuyên nhủ. “Một phần một trăm giây.”

 

“Vâng, thưa anh,” Kalluto nói, khóe miệng nhếch lên. “Em đang có mấy thầy huấn luyện cừ lắm.”

 

_Ryodan_ . Illumi chớp mắt khi hiểu ra. “À...”

 

“Anh?” Kalluto cầm dĩa lên. “Sao thế ạ?”

 

“Em mới gợi ý cho anh xem cần bắt đầu tìm từ đâu đấy,” Illumi trả lời. 

 

“Tìm á? Anh cần tìm gì thế?”

 

“Một chỗ ở ổn định. Anh không biết nhiều người sống trong kiểu nhà điển hình lắm; mấy mối anh quen toàn có thái ấp riêng thôi. Mà trong thời gian tới anh không có khả năng ở trong một thái ấp.” Phần tiền mà Illumi nhận được từ cha cho những vụ ám sát là con số rất lớn, nhưng không đủ để mua một thái ấp hoành tráng ở ngoại ô như anh vẫn ở. “Anh đang nghĩ có lẽ sẽ ở khách sạn vài năm trong khi tiết kiệm tiền mua nhà.”

 

“Thế thì không được thoải mái lắm đâu,” Kalluto nói. 

 

“Công nhận. Nhưng anh tin là anh có một người quen đang ở trong tình trạng khác, kiểu nửa cố định ấy...” tiếng Illumi nhỏ dần. 

 

“Thế thì may thật đấy,” Kalluto nói. 

 

“Chắc hắn ta cũng nghĩ vậy đấy. Đưa anh đĩa nước sốt được không?”

 

* * *

 

“Thật là một bước ngoặt gây sốc, Hisoka chính là người chiến thắng của trận đấu này!”

 

Những tiếng thét do kinh hãi và cả sự hào hứng xé toang sân vận động của Đấu Trường Trên Không.

 

“Một trong những trận đấu ngắn nhất mà tôi từng chứng kiến! Có lẽ chỉ bốn phút? Ba? A! Đồng hồ hiện ba phút và mười giây! Không thể tin được!” Bên trên khán giả, bình luận viên hét lên. Đội ngũ y tế đã kịp tiến lên sàn đấu đẫm máu. 

 

Hisoka cười toe toét khi đi thang máy đến tầng của hắn, 244. Hắn là chủ tầng đã được hai tháng rồi và không thèm đấu với ai hết cho đến trận đấu vừa rồi.

 

“Chắc mình sẽ không làm vậy nữa đâu,” hắn nói với khoảng không. 

 

Chủ tầng không nhất thiết phải đấu – trừ khi bị thách đấu bởi một chủ tầng khác – nhưng Hisoka đang ở trong thành phố và cũng đang buồn chán khi nhận được lời thách đấu từ một phụ nữ trẻ cài hoa trên tóc. Cô ta sử dụng những đóa hoa của mình, độc dược, và niệm hệ kiểm soát để chiến đấu.

 

Cô ta còn xanh quá. Những kẻ đã đấu cùng hắn gần đây – có lẽ nửa tá đối thủ tiềm năng – vẫn còn quá non để có được cơ hội công bằng trong trận đấu. Hisoka không cần mọi thứ phải công bằng; nhưng hắn cần mọi thứ phải thú vị.

 

Vậy nên hắn đã kết thúc trận đấu nhanh chóng – hẳn là để chừa đường sống cho cô ta, nếu đội y tế có thể cầm máu đủ nhanh.

 

Thang máy dừng ở tầng của hắn. Để bước vào, hắn phải nhập mật mã qua bàn phím nhỏ ở cạnh số tầng. Khi hắn nhập xong, cửa bật mở và trước mặt là đoạn hành lang dẫn đến căn hộ gác mái cao cấp của hắn.

 

Chưa kịp đặt cả hai chân vào phòng, hắn đã nghe thấy tiếng ping-pong quen thuộc báo có tin nhắn ở quầy lễ tân.

 

“Ngài Hisoka,” một giọng nói ân cần vang lên, “Mừng ngài về nhà. Ngài có nhiều khách đấy ạ.”

 

Hắn đi hết hành lang để đến căn phòng nhỏ chứa một chiếc tivi màn hình phẳng lớn. Máy quay an ninh truyền đến trực tiếp hình ảnh một đám đông nhỏ tụ tập gần thang máy cá nhân của các chủ tầng.

 

“Có mấy cô gái xin chữ ký,” lễ tân nói. Một vài người trong đám đó còn mặc áo phông có in hình mặt Hisoka, nhún nhảy và choáng váng khi có cơ hội được tận mắt thấy hắn bằng xương bằng thịt. “Nhiếp ảnh gia của ngài sau trận đấu cũng đang ở đây rồi, và phóng viên của diễn đàn Đấu Trường Trên Không cần xin vài lời nữa.”

 

“Bảo họ dùng những tấm ảnh có sẵn trước đó,” Hisoka nói, “và tôi không có bình luận gì.”

 

“Vâng,” lễ tân nói; đây là quy trình cơ bản dành cho nhiều đấu thủ trong tòa tháp này. 

 

“Còn mấy cô kia...” Hisoka nhìn đám đông, loại bỏ dần những gương mặt xinh đẹp và mái tóc kiểu cách, rồi một luồng nóng bỏng chạy dọc xương sống hắn khi hắn để ý thấy một trong số ấy có điều đó khá đặc biệt. “Mời cô tóc đen lên gặp tôi.”

 

“Vâng. Cô ấy sẽ lên ngay. Cám ơn ngài.”

 

Hắn đã định sẽ ngâm mình trong bồn tắm một lúc, chìm giữa đống bong bóng, trước khi ăn mặc đơn giản và ra ngoài ăn cho xong bữa, một mình, rồi có lẽ sẽ vớ lấy ai đó trên đường để đánh một trận nhỏ, vô nghĩa -

 

Hisoka thả người xuống một trong những chiếc ghế dựa đối diện với cửa thang máy, vẫn trong trang phục không tì vết: áo crop top vàng cùng quần đen và bốt cao gót ngang gối. Hắn ngồi vắt chân và dường như rút những lá bài ra từ không khí, vừa đợi vừa tráo bài.

 

Cuối cùng, thang máy cũng lên tiếng. Ding.

 

Hai cánh cửa mở ra và một cô gái nhỏ nhắn, mặt tròn bước vào phòng, đôi mắt xanh sáng đến mức ấn tượng. Trang phục của cô rất đơn giản với áo dài xanh thắt ngang lưng cùng cổ cao và legging trắng ôm sát.

 

“Cô biết đấy,” Hisoka nói, quay lại nhìn bộ bài, “Một khi cô đã lên đến đây, bọn họ đều sẽ nghĩ là chúng ta sẽ mây mưa đó.”

 

“Đấy không phải là lý do anh gọi tôi lên đây à?”

 

“Illumi,” cuối cùng, Hisoka đón anh bằng một nụ cười toe toét, “Đừng nói với tôi là trước đây cậu đã từng làm chuyện đó dưới hình dạng một phụ nữ rồi nhé.”

 

Mặt cô gái xịu xuống. Cuối cùng, sau một giây, cô thở dài, đưa tay lên rút cái trâm cài tóc ra. Những lọn tóc đen rơi xuống ôm lấy mặt cô cùng lúc với sự thay đổi hình thể: dáng người trở nên cao hơn, vẫn gầy nhưng với một bộ ngực phẳng. Cùng đôi mắt to đen láy.

 

“Chuyện chưa bao giờ đi đến múc đó,” Illumi thừa nhận. “Tôi sẽ giết họ trước khi có gì đó – bại lộ.”

 

Hisoka phẩy một lá bài về phía anh và Illumi bắt được nó bằng hai ngón tay. Anh nhìn lá bài; K bích. “Hiểu rồi,” Hisoka nói. “Cậu đến đây có việc gì vậy? Chúc mừng chiến thắng mới của tôi à? Còn mang cả quà nữa cơ.”

 

Illumi nhìn xuống hai cái túi vải mình mang theo. Anh lại ngẩng lên nhìn Hisoka. “Cái này không phải là quà đâu. Tôi ở với anh được không?”

 

Hisoka nheo mắt. “Cậu đang đùa tôi đấy à?”

 

“Tôi không đùa. Tôi đang...” Illumi kiềm lại, mắt liếc mấy cái túi rồi lại nhìn Hisoka. “Tôi đang phải tìm một chỗ để ở. Tôi gần đây thôi mới nhận được tin tức về địa vị mới của anh ở đây; tôi nghĩ có lẽ chúng ta có thể dàn xếp để đạt được thỏa thuận, nếu anh muốn.”

 

“Tôi đã quên là cậu khá quen thuộc với tòa tháp này đấy! Cậu ở Đấu Trường Trên Không cả một năm khi cậu mười hai tuổi, đúng không? Cũng không lâu sau lần đầu chúng ta gặp nhau,” Hisoka nói. “Vào đi. Chúng ta sẽ bàn về thỏa thuận mà cậu muốn. Tôi gọi trà lên nhé? Họ có cả bánh cupcake nữa đấy. Ngon lắm.”

 

“Vâng và vâng. Cám ơn anh.” Illumi nhấc mấy cái túi lên nhưng Hisoka xuất hiện ngay bên cạnh anh và giành lấy chúng trước khi đi sâu vào trong căn hộ. Sau lối vào là một căn phòng nhỏ với màn hình tivi và ngoài lối đó là hai gian nhà khác nhau; một bao gồm bếp cùng phòng ăn và gian còn lại là không gian sống. Hisoka dẫn Illumi đến thư phòng, thả đống túi của anh xuống một cái ghế. 

 

Illumi an tọa trên ghế dài khi Hisoka nhấc cái điện thoại trên tường lên để gọi đồ. Khi hắn cúp máy, một nụ cười khác lại nở trên môi.

 

“Trông được đấy chứ?” Hắn nói, đưa tay chỉ cả căn phòng.

 

“Không hẳn,” Illumi đáp. 

 

“A, cậu không thích nó,” Hisoka ngồi xuống đối diện Illumi.

 

“Nó không phải là sự sang trọng thật sự. Đúng là khá đắt tiền đấy nhưng – thiết kế cẩu thả.” Illumi ngả người về trước và gõ gõ cái lọ thủy tinh đang chứa một cành lan. Lọ hoa nứt ra vì cái gõ của anh và vết rạn như mạng nhện xuất hiện trên bề mặt thủy tinh. Illumi chun mũi. 

 

Hisoka không chắc rằng hắn đã thấy biểu cảm đó trên mặt anh bao giờ chưa. Hắn phân tích Illumi trong một khoảnh khắc, đôi mắt nhìn anh đảo qua đảo lại. “Tôi chắc rằng đây không phải là thái ấp Zoldyck.”

 

Illumi ngẩng lên, tròn mắt. “Tôi đụng chạm gì anh à?”

 

“Hoàn toàn không. Thực ra đây là lần toàn trú đầu tiên của tôi ở đây. Dạo này tôi khá bận.”

 

“Anh đã đấu với đối thủ nhện của anh chưa?”

 

“Chưa.”

 

“À.”

 

Hai người rơi vào sự im lặng. Hisoka ngả xuống, hay khuỷu tay tựa lên đầu gối, bàn tay đỡ lấy đầu khi hắn nhìn ngắm Illumi. Anh cũng nghiêm túc nhìn lại, dáng ngồi hoàn toàn thẳng thớm. Không hề chớp mắt.

 

Cuối cùng, Illumi hỏi, “Tôi ở đây được không?”

 

“Hm, được. Cậu đang nghĩ gì thế? Cậu có nhắc đến – một thỏa thuận.”

 

“Tôi sẽ đưa anh khoản mà anh nghĩ là cần thiết cho tiền thuê nhà. Tôi hiểu mọi trường hợp điển hình đều vận hành theo cách đó. Tôi coi trọng việc nhà bởi đây là một giải pháp lâu dài cho vấn đề của mình, cho đến khi có bối cảnh nào đó tốt hơn xảy đến.”

 

“Đúng ra thì vấn đề của cậu là gì, Illumi?” Cảm giác nóng bỏng trước đó lại xuất hiện và Hisoka ngồi thẳng lên. Khả năng có thể một trận đấu sẽ diễn ra khiến hắn nhún nhẩy. Có lẽ một đoàn sát thủ sẽ tiến đến tòa tháp này.

 

“Bố mẹ tôi đã gạt tôi ra khỏi danh sách những người được sống ở thái ấp Zoldyck, vì tôi đã bước qua tuổi hai mươi lăm rồi.”

 

“À,” Hisoka nói, mắt sáng ra khi hắn hiểu vấn đề, “Tôi hiểu rồi. Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Illumi yêu quý.”

 

“Cám ơn anh. Thư của tôi cũng chuyển về đây luôn có được không?”

 

“Không, trừ khi cậu muốn trở thành “đối tác” của tôi trong hệ thống giấy tờ của Đấu Trường,” Hisoka trả lời. 

 

“Tôi đã từng là đối tác với anh khi làm nhiệm vụ trước đây, với tôi điều đó không thành vấn đề,” Illumi nói ngay lập tức.

 

Hisoka ngồi hẳn dậy và Illumi cảm giác như mình vừa nhìn thấy một con hổ mang ngoi lên khỏi đống cát. “Không không, Illumi, không phải dạng đối tác đó.”

 

“Ồ,” anh nói, hiểu ngay lập tức. 

 

“Ý tôi và đối tác trong mối quan hệ yêu đương đó.”

 

“Ồ,” Illumi nói lần nữa.

 

“Bạn tình đó.”

 

“Vâng,” Illumi nói, giơ một tay lên ra hiệu cho Hisoka ngừng ngay lúc này, “Tôi hiểu rồi. Tôi sẽ tìm cách khác cho đường liên lạc của mình vậy.”

 

“Hộp thư ở bưu điện thì sao.”

 

Tiếng ping-pong vang lên từ điện thoại bàn. Trà và bánh của họ đã tới. Hisoka đứng dậy và llumi cũng dợm đứng lên, nhưng lại thấy một bàn tay trên vai mình.

 

“Tôi sẽ lấy chúng. Cậu ngồi đây đi. Chúng ta còn phải bàn bạc thêm chút nữa mà, đúng không?”

 

Illumi lại thả mình xuống ghế và thở dài. „Tôi nghĩ vậy.“

 

 

 


End file.
